The present invention pertains to medical record cards which provide personal medical information about a patient in times of medical emergency. At times of medical emergency, it is critically important for medical personnel to gain immediate access to a patient's medical file history. Medical history pertaining to allergies, chronic diseases and blood conditions must often be learned before any treatment can begin so that no treatment will be initiated which would have a deleterious effect due to a presently existing chronic condition of the patient. This information must often be gained without the help of the patient and is therefore difficult to obtain quickly when only the identification of the patient can be ascertained from a driver's license or similar identification. To alleviate this problem, medallions and bracelets have been worn by persons suffering from particular conditions such as diabetes, hemophilia and antibiotic allergies. However, a need exists to provide a means for more adequately and thoroughly describing a person's medical history on a device which can be easily carried by all individuals.
Attempts to provide such a device have included those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,318 to Calavetta, 3,758,970 to Annenberg and 3,750,315 to Anderson.
None of these prior art devices discloses a device which adequately displays the important medical history of an individual in a manner which is sufficiently easy to be read and used by medical personnel and which is sufficiently adaptable to production.